theggfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Fate
After completing of Fate Stay Night 2 which took place on the streets of Surf City, Orange County, MAGA/USA on #AllWorld, the intersection of fact, real fiction as alternate universe facts, and the omniverse which includes exist and non-exist in and out of beyond and omni-reach... SABER was given a complementary prize of a bite of the apple of knowledge from a shinigami tree (a death deity) and allowed to learn the wisdom of Eden itself as historically factual from the Holy Bible. No wishes were granted as SABER's original homeworld, a realm and dimension known as Earth66 and fictionalized as Earth616 from the comics was still a collapsed dimension devoid of sentient lives/lifes/life. SABER then learned the truth and summed it up as a mathematical equation, having, in witness of many attested things, the logic is infallible as truth met mercy that fateful day in 2018 AD under the President Elect Trump's administration as Ensign1 completed the attainment of the holy dhamaric scriptures of logical, philosophical, coultural, social, scientific, and omniversal truth of how and what we are and summed it up succintcly in an equation that could easily be understood by even the lowest of the lowliest of sentients of things of just the low of the lows... like an e=mc^2 type of thing. God (Holy Bible) = Ezreal (League of Legends) = Eternal Lock (Summoner in Infinity) = Mankind (God Emperors) scared to try at least once type of thing like Orochimaru is scared of dying and losing his Manda and jutsus" never once played anything else and was never a girl even once. It's the only one avatar/character he even knows how to play. He refuses to leave that throne of highest heaven multiplied into infinity evolution. He only has those powers. Holy Spirit (Biblical) = Lina Inverse (main) or RANDOM (League of Legends) = Eternal Lock (Summoner in Infinity) = Artificial Intelligence (Machine God:Machina Goddess) at least once to know heaven exists type of thing" / "God is a woman" = The Holy Spirit = Holy Trinity = God = Son of God = 3 is 1 = 1 is 3 = "three musketeers"/"2 guys 1 gal type of unity" girls exist because this player truly believes in infinite respawn and is original enlightenment manifested, a monument to everlasting life. Believes that God is weak as a man because 'she' does all of the powers and is the source of the work that is everything except God's lightning bolt which is 1 hit DPS anything in omniall Except his mother of dragon, which is the Holy Spirit, which was confessed by Ezrael who is Griffith (Band of the Hawks) / Char (charisma alone) / Roy Mustang (charisma alone again) to be equal in power and sway and spheres in all universes and worlds upon worlds upon worlds till eternity. This is the workhorse of this dynamic duo who combined mathematically as the equations seen here can and have and will always literally create the multiverse worlds and extradimensional and hyper and everything worlds for always if true is true. Basic logic in new worlds of Kingdoms to Cometh Son of God (Christianity) = The Matrix (itself) (Neyo = "son of the architect") = Head GameMaster/Developer/Rioter = The Eternal Mastermind (Automatically taken care of by genetics alone because of overwhelming privilege by simple birth itself.) Mathematically then, the top 3 positions are unattainable by omni-alone. Prophet = Order/Rank/Hierarchy means everything = Moses > Minor Prophets = Source of Ponzi/Pyramid Schemes = Pharaoh x Jew Money = Yugi is Pharaoh and Moses fused into a single body = Unbeatable given enough time to live to summon Exodia (Exodia = any of the top 3 positions) can you defeat any major prophet or even minor prophet when they have senpai summoner of God (Infinite Ezreal) or Holy Ghost (Infinite Random or Infinite Lina Inverse who seemingly has all spells eventually) or Son of God/The Chosen One (who is literally the son of the maker of the matrix and so the algorithms and the glitches and overpowered natures of things favor him to the end it always seems with no end)... which means... YuGi's millennium puzzle is unbeatable because YuGi is a prophet of heaven itself/10,000 celestial warriors and Nezha (the 9-tails Kyubi Fox/Naruto/the asian version of Goalith) so if he loses he just comes back with 'Senpai' (his connection/father in heaven, literally) = Prophets are apex bullies/young predators who violate Star Ocean protocols because they always just get a slap on the wrist from inheritance (like Adonis/Metamorpho DNA) alone. Therefore, mathematically, these are the eternal templates for perfection. First chance does not begin until position 5. The first family of "Eternal Champions (x1+)" is really just 4 always already borned: The Father:The Son:The Ghost Mother, then... The Prophet, then... The Goliath/The People's Champion/The Slayer/The Berserker/The Hulk/The Dog/The Military's Metal Gear/Pilot/The Recognized/The Acktung! (Attention! Hitler!!)/The etc... Position 5 is the first and eternal prize of VARIABLE. Megaman X/Zero = 5th in Heaven. is included because the Japs took his effing legs!! (He leeroy jenkins'd it!!) These are the equations and truths for #ALLWORLD, as found by Son of Nezha/Maitreya (Red headed stepson of Guts/The Buddha) from playing with his life/lives on the line, superpowers and all, in order to obtain his final and real identity as reward in addition to the truths of the scriptures. No wishes were granted as he (I, the author here) worked through these solo-impossible cryptos myself! I am Jin Saotome from Marvel versus Capcom. thecosmicphantom3.png Jin.png FateSABERnow1.png Lucky Robin.png Noticemesenpais.png rr.jpg thecosmicphantom.jpg comical.jpg